


Come Back

by uniquecellest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, Slow burn break up, Slow burn get back together, at some point, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Patton and LoganRoman and Virgil.Logan and Virgil have felt unloved and unwanted even with their partners telling them otherwise. It hurts knowing this. They decide that they need a break. Bad things happen when you least expect them.
Relationships: Creativity|Roman "Princey" Sanders/Anxiety|Virgil Sanders, Logic|Logan Sanders/Morality|Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Come Back

"Logan." Patton whimpers into the cat hoodie his ex-boyfriend made him. It's one of the last few things he has left of him. Logan just broke-up with him out of the blue one day and Patton is still trying to figure out why. He had planned on proposing to the logical side and the day he was going to Logan had looked so nervous, Patton had wondered that perhaps Logan planned on proposing too. Patton's heart skipped at the thought. Then, when Patton had gotten to the first few words he rehearsed for his proposal out that is when Logan held up a hand. He loosened his tie a bit before forcing the words out.

"I think we should break-up."

Patton felt his heart shatter. Tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to ask why but Logan looked down as if he too couldn't believe the words that left his vocal cords. The atmosphere had changed between them and Logan sunk out to his room. Patton was left in the living room, wondering if he did something wrong. Did he make too many puns? Look out at the word with rose-colored glasses that're so strong they're stone? Point out a more times than necessary when his beloved made a pun? 

Or was he just not enough?

It's been two weeks now. Patton has made food for everyone and do what he has needed as the residential Dad, the only thing he hasn't done is talk to Logan. He wants to, to try and be friends again even if Logan doesn't reciprocate his feelings anymore he wants, no _needs _Logan in his life. But it's hard. Logan is more engrossed in his books and research that Patton feels unsure if he should even talk to him. Not even with a simple "Hi, how are you?"

But Patton himself has been spending more time in his room. He knows that id he does manage to talk to Logan he will go on and on before eventually getting to that eventual night and asking the ever going question "Why?" and Patton isn't sure he can handle Logan admitting that he no longer loves him. Hearing those words will make him wish he was Bleeped out of existence.

* * *

Logan is lying on his bed. His room, normally organized, is in disarray, his comforter is at the foot of his bed on the floor. Sheets starting to come off. He knows that he should clean them or at least make his bed up again. He just can't seem to find the energy. He eats right, gets optimal sleep and he still has no energy. He has tried to get himself back into books and research but he can't ever seem to keep his focus, which frustrates him and makes him look into other topics/books.

Of course he knows why this is. He needs Patton. Well, not need but wants. Logan can only function most around Patton now even if it is very little, it is still progress. But it's still hard to be around the moral side. Just a little over two weeks ago he over heard Patton talking to Virgil and Roman, he had seemed so nervous. Logan knows better than to eavesdrop but it is hard not to when your significant other at the time is talking about your relationship and is nervous. He knew if he entered the kitchen they would fall silent and presume the conversation someplace else where Logan could not hear or walk-in on them. Patton had said that he had wanted to change their (Logan and Patton's) relationship in a big way. Logan didn't know what he meant and got lost in thought for a moment when Patton's shaky voice brought him back.

"I don't know, if I can do this though." Patton sounded scared. Sure Patton is scared of spiders and has been unsure of things before. But this. . . this had been a new scared. And the only logical conclusion he could come up with is that Patton planned on breaking-up with him. It's a shame because just days prior he had talked to Roman and Virgil about proposing to Patton and there was Patton saying he wanted to dump him. If Patton had wanted to propose too, then he would sound more optimistic and would do it the very moment he had the ring and Logan in the same room.

It hurt.

So on their date night following that night, Logan had broken-up with Patton himself. He couldn't bare to hear Patton say that he didn't love him anymore. When the atmosphere around them changed, Logan sunk out and went to his room to cry. Even thinking about Patton being happy after Logan said those words is an image he doesn't even want to think about. 

Then they did the video about nostalgia and moving on. Logan did decide to be kind after Patton begged him to stop, he couldn't handle seeing Patton like that. Though it is more because Patton, had Thomas' heart, could not get over Thomas' ex and not Logan. As much as the logical side hoped he would be.

* * *

Time passes. 

It's now been two years since the break-up. Logan and Patton are now able to be in the same room together and work issues out, their break-up never a topic of conversation as long as one or both around, though everyone can see the tension between them. 

The day that Thomas got into that conflict with his friend Rico about Rico's past views is when the sides themselves, rather Logan and Patton, had gotten into an argument. Their most serious one in which both of them would be hurt and crying afterwards. Virgil had cut in, asking why the two had broken up. The moral and logical sides stared at the anxious side before walking away, neither wanting to talk about it. So when they sat in the living room with most of the sides in their onesies things were a little more tense than normal.

Especially when Logan called onesie's childish, Patton had taken that as a jab at him. Patton still has Logan's cat hoodie and wears it on the nights he seriously misses the logical side by his side, in his arms. Which are most nights. He didn't want to give Logan the impression that he's still thinking of him, attached to him, since their split. Not like Logan is ever really thinking about him.

Though Patton did not miss Logan calling himself a "cool teacher", it's what Patton would always tell him after all the sides or just Logan would have a very stressful time and needed time to relax. Or Logan smiling as they talked over their fanfic plot for Frozen.

After these last two years, Patton feels as though he has gotten enough courage to talk to Logan about their break-up, why it happened to rebuild the crumbling bridge of their relationship even if it won't be the same as before.

Now out of his cat pajamas in his regular clothes, Patton stands in front of Logan's bedroom door taking a deep breath and knocking.


End file.
